


tidal/molten

by softnow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, elemental metaphors for sex, sensual nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnow/pseuds/softnow
Summary: give and take.





	1. tidal

She is softer than the coming dawn when she presses her mouth to the hollow of his throat and breathes.

“Are you awake?” she whispers, light as cotton. “I had a dream.”

He finds her hips in the tangle of blankets and anchors himself there. She is alive and warm and smells of stars that haven’t altogether faded.

“What kind of dream?”

Her lips curl. He can feel them.

“A good dream.”

Her spine is miles-long beneath his palm. She arches, cat-like, touching him everywhere at once.

“Tell me.”

“No.” Her words are barely more than air. He wants to fill his lungs on them. “I’d rather show you.”

Her thighs part like the sea. She is deeper than every ocean. Her pelvis greets his in a slow, wet grind, and she is tidal. Total. He aches to be marooned.


	2. molten

Three in the morning and she has not slept, cannot sleep. He molds himself to her back and drags his tongue behind her ear.

“I used to wonder,” he mumbles, mouth full of her, “what you’d taste like here.”

She trembles under the weight of him, exhausted and giddy. She has never needed another person like this, like shelter, like air. He is Maslow’s hierarchy redefined.

His mouth scorches a path down her spine until he has found the place she needs him most.

“And here,” he whispers, laying her open.

“Oh,” she says. “Oh.”

The first touch devastates. There will be no survivors. He is molten lava, and she is Pompeii. Burn me into this moment forever. I want to be consumed.


End file.
